Mist Chronicles: Heartless
by YamiLunarMaster
Summary: Pyra Lamore just transferred to Domino High for unknown reasons. She is cold, dangerous, and extremely anti-social. But that doesn't stop Yugi and the gang from trying to be friends! But there is one big question remaining, who is Pyra Lamore exactly? Manga based story. T for disturbing scenes, mature topics, and cursing. Slight OCxYami Yugi but not much. OCxOC
1. The New Girl

A/N: For those of you who read this before, I apologize for switching accounts. There was an issue with something at home, but I'm reposting this chapter on this account. Please disregard the other account. I also like to thank my new co-editor, Sumar Finlly, for helping me make this all possible. (Don't try to look him up, he doesn't have an account). Now enjoy my random fan fiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Xenoblade Chronicles (only one reference I swear). I own my OCs and their back ground and storyline. Please do not steal my characters or have my wrath! But seriously it's not nice to steal.**

_Italics = thoughts_

-3rd person perspective-

Yugi Muto was sitting in the back of the classroom, trying not to be noticed. It's bad enough that he was always picked on by the students at Domino High when he didn't do anything, but he really didn't want to make them to have any other reason to interrogate him. Yugi sighed; being the smallest and most timid person in class always got him into trouble. Yugi wanted to complete his treasure, but there were too many people around to see, and his treasure was important to him. _I will complete it… just not now. Just a little more time…_

"Hey Yugi! Come over here!" Someone yelled, jolting Yugi from his thoughts. Yugi looked to see Jounouchi, a rather rough looking 16 year old blonde hair boy with hazel eyes who usually got into fights. "Didn't you hear me come over here!" he commanded. Timidly, Yugi got up and walked over to the blonde boy, unsure of his intentions.

"Yes Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked rather softly. The boy next to Jounouchi laughed. Yugi saw the boy was Honda, a 16 year old boy with pointed brunette hair with brown eyes that seemed to be Jounouchi's partner into getting trouble. Honda smirked at Yugi.

"Speak up Yugi. I can't hear you because of your high pitched voice. Speak a little louder will you?" Jounouchi burst out laughing at Honda's joke.

"What do you want Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked. He didn't want this conversation to go on longer than it should. He knew where this conversation was heading, and he wanted it to be over. Unfortunately, Yugi's haste to continue the conversation led to even more trouble.

Jounouchi, annoyed by the fact Yugi wasn't affected by Honda's comment, burst with outrage. "Oh, do you think you're so tough?" He lifted Yugi by the collar. "Are you man enough to try that again?" He looked Yugi straight in the eyes while Yugi just hung in the air, terrified that he was about to be hit.

"Hey leave him alone!" Another student yelled. Yugi turned his head and to his relief he saw his childhood friend, Anzu, come forward. She had short brunette hair with blue eyes, and she always looked out for her friends. "What gives you the right to mess with him?" She asked demandingly.

"Oh come on Anzu, we were just trying to toughen him up." Honda explained to her. "Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt conversations?"

"It's okay Anzu." Yugi said. "I will be alright." As much as Yugi didn't want to handle these guys alone, he didn't want Anzu to be involved either. _At least she stood up for me._ He thought as he smiled mentally.

"But Yugi-" Just then the door burst open and their teacher, Mr. Minato, came into the room. He was a short, plump man with wispy, gray hair. He always wore a long red coat that turned into two tails at the end that almost touched the floor. He had a short, temper and huffed to make himself feel superior. Jounouchi put Yugi down and they all scrambled to their seats. Mr. Minato looked at the class then huffed really loudly before speaking.

"Now class." He explained. "Before we start today's lesson, we have a new student joining us today." Just then a girl walked into the room. At first glance she looked like a normal girl, long red hair and startling bright green eyes, but something didn't seem right. She stood really stiffly with a blank expression on her face as if to close everything out. She put her hands behind her back and looked at the wall behind where the students were. The girl's uniform, a pink coat, a white shirt, a blue tie, and a short, blue pleated skirt didn't seem to suit her. She was highly toned and had scars decorating her arms and legs. One scar ran from the bottom of her left ear to her chin.

The class started mumbling to each other about her appearance. Some glared at her while others looked at the new girl in fear or shock. Yugi just stared at the girl in happiness. _Maybe I can make a new friend! _He thought cheerfully unaware of the oddness of the girl.

"Quiet down class." Mr. Minato huffed. "This is Pyra Lamore. Treat her well and don't cause trouble!" Mr. Minato stared at the girl for a second then quickly turned away, slightly freaked out. "You can sit in front of Mr. Muto." He pointed the seat in front of Yugi. Pyra narrowed her eyes at the star shaped tri-colored hair boy which made Yugi feel slightly self-conscious. After a second, she broke her gaze.

"Yes sir." She replied stiffly and she went and sat down in her desk. She pulled out a notebook, a few sheets of paper, a textbook, and a few pencils and pens and arranged them neatly on the desk, ignoring the stares she got from the other students.

"Ahem." Mr. Minato huffed. "Let's begin class."

-TIME SKIP-

The bell rang, and the students were relieved for the break. "Recess! Time for Basketball!" One boy shouted. "Lets let the girls play!" Another more mischievous boy suggested then immediately got smacked by one of the girls. "Hey Yugi!" Another boy shouted at him, making his house of cards tumble. "Don't you wanna play some basketball instead of sitting in _here_." He looked to Pyra at the word 'here'. She was reading a book at her desk, seemingly oblivious to the conversation happening right next to her.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied, embarrassed. "Every team I join just loses anyway…" he said sadly.

"That's true… well see you later!" And the boy ran off with his friends leaving Yugi alone with Pyra. Yugi sighed. _He didn't have to agree with me… I'd like to go play with everyone….. but I keep plenty of games in my bag. _He looked at Pyra and decided he didn't want to disturb her, so he started to move to one of the desks in an earlier row. As he passed Pyra he tripped on the desk and started to fall._ Not again! _Just as he was about to land, face first, on the tiled floor, he stopped in mid-air. _Huh?_

"You need to be more careful." Pyra remarked. Yugi saw that she had caught Yugi mid-fall while she was sitting in the desk. Her eyes still reading the novel as she silently hoisted him back into standing position. Yugi looked back at Pyra to thank her, but was startled as he met with her green eyes. "Don't let them get you down, Yugi. You have other talents. I know it." Then she went back to reading her book.

"Thank you…. But what do you by talents?" He asked tentatively, but she just continued reading as if nothing happened. _Strange girl. _He thought as he got his bag and moved to a desk in the front of the room. He excitedly put his bag on his desk and started rummaging through it. _Yes! Today is the day I complete _it_! The treasure I always carry! _He pulled out a small golden box with the eye of Horus on the front. It shimmered brightly and looked almost like sarcophagus. Unknowingly to Yugi, Honda and Jounouchi entered the room, and Pyra looked at the little box in curiosity.

_Inside this box is my greatest and most secret treasure! _Yugi thought excitedly. _It has a riddle! This treasure "can be seen but you haven't seen it"…. What could that mean? _Yugi picked up and started opening the box. _The answer…_ Just then Honda snatched the box out of Yugi's hands. "Ah!"

Honda smirked at Yugi. "Heh Heh… Yugi, What're you doing in here all alone?!" He looked at Pyra who had looked back at the book a moment before. "Oh excuse me, in here with a depressing book worm!" Jounouchi laughed and Honda looked back at Yugi. "It's way too dark and gloomy. Hey…" He lifted the box a little higher. "This must be your treasure!" He lifted it up above his head where Yugi couldn't reach it.

"Honda-kun… Give it back!" Yugi ran out of his desk and towards Honda. "Give it back!"

Honda smirked and threw the box to Jounouchi who had his back against the wall. "And he passes to Jounouchi!" The box flew over Yugi's head and the blonde boy caught it with ease. Yugi kept yelling at him to give the box back while Jounouchi got annoyed at the smaller boy's childish ways.

"Since your acting like a girl about it," He remarked. "This must be pretty valuable." He started throwing the box up and down in his hand. "All your jumping around is getting irritating! Quit it Yugi!" He went straight into Yugi's face. "I'll teach you how to act like a man!" He put the puzzle beyond Yugi's reach. "Looks I'll give back… if you try all your might to get it!"

"BUT I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs making Jounouchi cover his ears. Yugi looked tired and defeated. He just wanted this to be over. "Anyway… Give back the box!"

"Not a chance!" Honda exclaimed. Blocking Yugi from Jounouchi.

"So what's in the box anyway? Only one way go find out!" Jounouchi opened the box and Yugi started to panic saying that it was incredibly valuable. This annoyed Jounouchi even more as he thought of a perfect way to teach the kid how to be a man. "That's so dumb." He concluded but as he tried to throw it to Honda, something grabbed the box out of Jounouchi's hand. Jounouchi turned to see that Pyra had taken the box and had given it to Yugi.

"Here Yugi. I think this belongs to you." She gave his treasure back to him then turned to the boys, eyes filled with a mixture of amusement and rage. "I would tell you what I think of the situation, but I think that Yugi's friend at the door would better suited for the task." Everyone except Pyra, turned their heads to see Anzu standing at the door, arms crossed, and annoyed at the situation.

"If it was so dumb why didn't you give it back to Yugi." She stamped over to the boys giving them a glare. "Picking on weaker people! You guys are the dumb ones! NOW BEAT IT!" The boys scrambled out of the room, swearing that it wasn't over. Yugi looked up at the two girls and smiled.

"Thank you both for helping me! But wow that was great! One word from you two and they ran!" Yugi said sweat dropping thinking about how scary the two girls had been. Yugi and Anzu sat next to each other with Anzu sitting at the desk right of Yugi while Pyra remained standing leaning on the desk to the left of him looking towards the door.

Anzu shrugged off the compliment. "Don't flatter me, I just saw a nice guy being taken advantage of!" She smiled at the young boy then looked at Pyra with slight confusion. "But why did you step in Pyra? Not that it wasn't a good thing, but-" She didn't know how to say anything being rude. So far it wouldn't really seem like her to intervene and help Yugi.

Pyra didn't say anything for a moment but then she spoke still looking at the door. "It wasn't right to steal something precious. It could mean the world to that person, and to take it away…" she shook her head. "Forget I said anything." Then she walked out the classroom door, leaving Anzu and Yugi slightly confused.

Anzu sweat dropped, then looked back at Yugi. "Ok then, Yugi what's in this thing, anyway?" She asked, pointing to his treasure. Yugi smiled at his friend's curiosity.

"Well I guess I can let you see... you but you have to promise to keep it a secret…" Anzu agreed as Yugi opened the box. Inside it revealed many glittering shining pieces made of different shapes and sizes. "It's a puzzle!" He explained enthusiastically. "I've never completed it before so I don't know what the shape will be in other words it's a thing that 'can be seen but you haven't seen it'!" Yugi held the puzzle box in his hand and smiled lightly. "I live in a game shop! There's all sorts of rare and unusual and exotic games for sale there." He continued. "This was sitting in the corner gathering dust, and I found it…..Now I think of it as a memento of my grandpa."

_Memento… Yugi's grandfather died! _Anzu thought shocked at the news. _Oh that's why it's so precious to him. _She thought sadly.

"This puzzle was found in Egyptian ruins!"

"Egypt…" She looked at the box again. "Look… The box is covered in strange symbols!"

"With an educated guess I think I know what they mean too…the person who solves this puzzle will have one wish granted!" He said excitedly, but then said more downheartedly. "Maybe that's too fantastic though…" He looked up at Anzu smiling at him expectantly. "Don't tell anyone about it Anzu!"

"I know that Yugi! Trust me!"

He looked a little down hearted again. "But the puzzle is very difficult. I've been trying for eight years and still haven't completed it! Sometimes it gets me down…" Yugi sighed.

"Keep at it Yugi! You'll get that wish!" Anzu said trying to cheer him up. Yugi smiled again at Anzu.

"Yeah I'll keep at it!" Anzu smiled back then looked at Yugi curiously.

"Um what is it? Your wish?"

"Can't tell!" He said. "It's an absolutely confidential secret!" He replied winking. As the two had their conversation, Pyra secretly stayed by the door watching the whole scene play out. She watched them lift each glittering piece and could sense the great power hidden within them. She smiled in spite of herself. _If Yugi did solve this puzzle then… _She chuckled. _He will be on the ride of his life. _She turned from the door and walked down the hall taking in the new, soon to be familiar, surroundings.

Pyra continued down her path until she saw another student, this one obviously older and meaner than the two ruffians from before. He had short, kind of wild looking hair, caterpillar eyebrows, and an evil glare. Fortunately Pyra didn't scare easy, so she tried just to pass the boy, but with caution.

As she approached the monster boy, he stopped and grinned at her then crossed his arms and stood against the wall. "Hey you're the new girl, Pyra right?" He asked. She turned towards the boy. she saw that he was smiling at her with his crooked smile, while trying to be cool. She had to resist the urge to upper cut him right then and there.

"Yes, that is correct and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Ushio head of the Morals Committee and I'd like to talk to you for a second." Pyra raised an eyebrow at this but didn't walk away curious to what he wanted to 'talk' about. "Being the new kid is hard and I would like to ask this." He paused then uncrossed his arms and got closer to Pyra. She readied herself to run or, if necessary, strike back. He lifted her hair then whispered into her ear. "Have the others been treating you nicely?" He pondered. "Because if not I can be your _personal _body guard and protect a fine woman like your-" SMACK! Ushio fell to the floor an angry red welt already forming. He looked up to see Pyra sending angry daggers at him from above him. Suddenly, she lifted him up by the collar, and he looked straight into her cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." Pyra told the monster boy who started to quiver, no doubt fearing for his life. Her voice sounded different; she had a slight German accent now and her eyes were now so dark they almost seemed black. She smirked at the boy then tossed him down on the ground with great force. She was slightly disappointed when she didn't hear the crack of breaking bones. Pyra stood tall, making herself tower over Ushio. "Now monster boy, don't mess with me, and we will be okay. If not, you will face the consequences." She turned away but then looked back at Ushio, now glaring at him even more. "Now scram boy! Before I change my mind." She added.

Ushio immediately ran towards the direction Pyra came from yelling about a crazy girl and swearing it won't be the last she sees of him. She scoffed at him then turned away. _Run while you can monster boy because this may be the last freedom you ever get. _Then her eyes grew lighter, and she continued down the hall as if nothing had happened.

** If you hadn't noticed this version is based off the manga version of the series. I will mostly be going off this version, but there will be a few scenes I will use from the anime of season 0. If you can guess which episodes, you get a virtual cookie. I want to take suggestions on episodes as well because I need to cut some scenes and characters because they aren't present later in the series. **

** I really wanted to show off the manga version of Yugioh because honestly it's a lot darker and I like it better (I like Duelist Kingdom the best). A lot of people seem to base everything off the anime, so I thought a good way to show it off is messing around with my OC. (If that make any sense!)**

** Please review and give me tips on what I can do. I know I stopped just when things got juicy but, I think this is a good place to end off. I apologize again about the change of accounts. I hope you enjoy and have a great summer everyone! **


	2. Pairs of Souls

**A/N : Thanks to those who read the last chapter! And I spelled Yugi's last name wrong, it is spelled Motou not Muto or Moto or however I might have spelled it. Ok enough blabbing, Enjoy!**

**E/N: Hopefully this chapter doesn't have as much mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or have any rights to it. I only own Pyra, Mr. Minato and any other OC of mine.**

_Italics=thoughts or empahasize_

-Pyra POV-

I continued down the hall looking after taking care of that monster of a boy, Ushio. That boy got what he deserved. The men here are just cowards, looking to start problems just for their own amusement or just to make them feel better. Those two boys, Jounouchi and Honda, had no idea what it really meant to be a man. Yugi was more of a man than them.

The hallway didn't seem to change as I walked down it, the same white and blue throughout the entire school, quite boring really, but I really expected no less from a school with such strict policies. Seriously? No students are allowed to have jobs, and I have to wear a uniform that makes me look like a slut? What is wrong with this school? Anyway, there are only just a couple of cracks and a few cob webs here and there to differentiate from the surrounding. It kind of reminded me of the Academy…

"You must stop thinking of home when you have a job to do Light!" A voice said beside me.

"It isn't a job Asara, I'm just checking to see if those boys aren't getting in to trouble." I stopped and turned to the person beside me. Well, not exactly a person, a 'soul' would be the most accurate word to describe her as. Asara was supposed to be like my backup soul of sorts. When I died, she was supposed to take my place while she was supposed to continue living in my once. Only problem was, I didn't die when I was supposed to, and she got stuck living with me in my body. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't a ruthless, tyrant queen who tried to conquer the entire world when she was alive.

"Anything you set out to do is a job. Now if you don't stop getting distracted I will have to get you going myself!" She threatened. I sighed at her comment. She already had taken control when Ushio came, and I really didn't need her going terrorizing more of the student body. Especially when she decided that she wanted to look like she did while she was alive as queen today.

She wore a long red dress with short loose sleeves. The dress poofed out at bottom, hiding her legs underneath. Dark green jewels, that matched the color of her eyes, decorated and lined the bottom and color of the dress. The jewels at the bottom of the dress made a wave-like pattern at the bottom, representing her endless rule as queen. A green satin ribbon also wrapped around her torso where her long red hair laid on top of the bow. However, the dress wasn't the part that worried me; it was underneath it that put me on edge. The dress was a cover-up, as she told me once. Underneath it was a skin-tight suit, black leather suit that was perfect for fighting if necessary. All she needed to do was undo the ribbon and the skirt fell off, preparing her for any fight. An outfit worthy of a blood thirsty queen.

So let's just say I don't think it would be the best time for me to let her use my body.

"Fine Asara, but get out of my head. I want a little privacy." I complained.

"Ahh. Does little Light want to be a teenager all of a sudden? Fine, but don't complain to me when Ushio comes back with his squad of nimrods." She half-teased then she disappeared inside the attachment point of her soul, right below my left collarbone.

I scowled at what she said before she left. She knew I hated that name, Light. It was my name back home. It reminded me of what I was before I changed and left the Academy.

And also what I had lost.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts then continued down the hall looking for Jounouchi and Honda. The boys that stole a puzzle piece from Yugi.

-With Jounouchi and Honda-

"USHIOOOO! SOMEDAY I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Jounouchi exclaimed kicking the air where Ushio used to be. Ushio just came down the hallway a few minutes ago, and Honda wouldn't let him fight the monster boy. He was tired of it all. Of Ushio, Honda, and especially that Yugi.

"Crap… now there's nothing to do." Honda said kicking the wall.

"Oh yeah I have something."

"What is it?" Jounouchi pulled out a glittering puzzle piece with the eye of Horus on it. "What the…"

"While I was looking at Yugi's treasure box, I secretly took this!" Jounouchi explained, clenching the puzzle in his hand. "He didn't notice it's gone but the puzzle is useless without it! Without this piece his riddle becomes 'it is a treasure and now the treasure is lost'!"

"Oh wow Jounouchi that's slick!"

"As for this…" He threw the puzzle piece out of the open window and into the pool below. "Take that!"

"Bahahaha! That felt good!" Honda exclaimed, but Jounouchi continued to look out the window where he threw the puzzle piece. _Keh, this 'treasure stuff'… looks more like a rotten jerk! That kind of stuff makes me sick! _Jounouchi thought then turned to Honda.

"Let's go!" And the two went back to class just making it before the bell rang.

-Pyra POV-

I walked out the school doors silently as small groups of students in miniature packs walked together back to their homes, leaving me as a lone wolf. School just let out, everyone headed home with their friends. Friends. 'He' would like me to make friend while I'm here. But who would want to-

"You're Yugi-kun… right?" I looked up to see that monster of a boy, Ushio, talking to Yugi. I paled slightly. _Oh this is bad, this is very bad. _I hid behind one of the trees on the school grounds to listen in on their conversation, ignoring the strange looks from the other students.

"Yes…"Yugi replied.

"I'm Ushio, from the Morales Committee. I'd like to ask you some questions..." He explained smoothly. _Oh I bet you would. _But I remained still, not wanting to interrupt. "Have you been picked on by anyone in your class?" I stiffened.

"Eh.. No, I Haven't…"

"Hold on! For the good of the school, answer me! I'm going to investigate this!" There was a slapping sound that I assumed to be Ushio putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Heh, relax, Yugi-kun! From now on, consider me your paid bodyguard!" _No, no, no! Yugi don't fall for it! _But I could move. Not yet.

"I.. I really don't need that…" Yugi replied, making me sigh in relief. "Thanks anyway… Bye." I looked from behind the tree to see Yugi walking away from Ushio. The kid wasn't dumb. Timid. But not dumb. I walked from behind the tree I was hiding behind and down the path. As I turned left, I saw Ushio looking at me. But he wasn't scared.

He smirked as I walked by, clearly amused by me for some reason. This can't be good.

My home was left of the school, so I had no choice but to turn where Ushio was. _Just keep moving._ I told myself. _Just one step at a time_.

I moved forward. Left. Right. Left. On his left side. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. In front of the monster boy. Hi eyebrows making me want to puke. Left. Right. Left. Almost home free. Right Left Right…

"Where do you think you are going, _Pyra_?" _So close._ Ushio was right behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I knew he wanted me to feel like a captured prey. He wouldn't get the privilege.

"Home." I answered smoothly.

"Don't think I forgot about our little encounter today." _You would be an idiot not to remember. _"Just remember," He pulled a piece of my hair away from my ear… again. "I complete all of my deals and jobs. And we aren't settled yet."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No it's a warning. Stay in line or you will pay."

"And if I don't?"

He chuckled then let go a piece of my hair. "If you don't, then little Yugi will have to pay in more than just money." I froze. He did not just say that. "I know you two are friends, I have ears. Just be quiet and be a good girl and he is fine."

Before I could react, he walked away, right out of my reach. He looked at me in the eyes and said to me something that made my blood turn ice cold. "And if you even think about telling him anything, not only will the staff here about our little encounter, but I'll kill the boy!"

Then he turned, laughing insanely, and left me standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, probably looking like a scared little puppy. I didn't care. I didn't care about much about anything at that moment.

Not about how I looked. Not about the stares. Heck! I wouldn't care if someone pick pocketed me and ran off with my wallet!

Because I only had one thought rolling in my mind. And nothing else mattered at the time.

_Why do the people close to me always get hurt?_

And the worst part was, I could do nothing about it.

-With Yugi-

"I'm home!" Yugi yelled. He stood at the steps of his home, the Kame Game shop. Yugi excitedly walked up to the door, ready to go to his room and complete the puzzle.

"Yugi!"

"Eh.. Hm?" Yugi turned to see the person behind him. "Ah! Hi Anzu!"

"Heh, it's been a while since I came over to play."

Yugi smiled even more, and the two went inside the game shop.

"Welcome!" An old man said as they came through the door.

"GYAHHHHHHHH" Anzu screamed at the sight of the old man.

"Ah, It's Anzu-chan! That's cruel seeing my face and screaming…"

This was Sugoroku Motou, or as Anzu knows him as, Yugi's grandpa. He had purple eyes, like Yugi, and spiked gray hair that he kept under a black bandanna. He also had an unruly beard and mustache growing. This wasn't that much of a scary sight. The problem for Anzu, however, was that she thought he was supposed to be dead.

"Just a second, Yugi! A while ago you said you gave him a keepsake!"

"Ohhh.. I meant it will _someday _be my keepsake."

Anzu laughed nervously then looked back at the old man. '"H… Hello!" She said awkwardly.

"You're killing me!" Then he examined her with a thoughtful stare. "Anyway, Anzu, it's been awhile since I saw you here… you've grown… especially in the chest! You just keep getting bigger!"

"Haha…." _What's with this old guy…_

"Anzu! I'm taking the puzzle up to my room! Grandpa can you make tea?" Yugi said starting to run up the stairs.

"Hey, Yugi… didn't you give up on the puzzle?" Mr. Motou asked.

"Who said anything about that…"

"It takes a very intellectual person to put together that 'Millenium Puzzle'! It's impossible for you. That thing has a varied history…" Mr. Motou started to explain obviously trying to freak the kids out.

"History?" Anzu asked, slightly freaked out.

"The 'Millenium Puzzle' was found in the early 1900's. An English archeological team took it from the burial tomb of the pharaoh! Afterward, everyone involved died mysteriously. And they say the last one was screaming… something about a 'shadow game'…"

"Yugi… that puzzle sounds dangerous…"

"What's a 'shadow game'? I'm curious now!" Yugi said to himself, obviously unaffected by the potential dangers. "The engraved symbols on the box… 'To the one who controls me, I will give dark wisdom and strength…" He paused for a moment then yelled excitedly. "I knew it! My wish will come true! I will definitely complete it!"

"Hey, Give that back! It'll sell for a lot!" Then the two started struggling for the puzzle while Anzu just stood there watching the two fight over the puzzle.

-THE NEXT DAY-

-Pyra POV-

_I should tell him. I really should tell him. _

It was recess again. I was sitting at my desk, alone in the classroom with Yugi, pretending to read a book.

_But if I do? Ushio will kill him. But if I don't something else bad will happen… What if I told him in secr-_

"Yugi-kun and Pyra-chan! Would you come with me for a moment?" I looked away from my book and saw none other than the monster boy himself, standing at the door. _This can't be good… _I thought not for the first time that week. "I think this will be especially good for you Pyra." He was smiling devilishly. I scowled, but I got up and followed him, Yugi tailing behind me.

We walked silently through the halls, each footstep disturbing the once silent hallways. I looked to my left out the window. The boy students were playing basketball, trying to impress the girls sitting at the sidelines with their manly charms or at least that's what they are aiming for.

_**It must be nice being normal… **_Asara said in my mind.

_Asara?_

_**To be free of worry… must be nice. **_

_Why are you so troubled all of a sudden great queen, Asara?_

I could feel her sighing in my mind. She really was troubled. Usually when I use her title like that she barks back saying I need to show respect for her reign.

_**Could you imagine being one of those girls on the sidelines? Cheering for one of the boys? It just seems odd to me that they would do that for one of those hot-heads. Too odd. It makes me realize I never got to experience anything like that…**_

_But you experienced different things that they never experienced before. _

_**True. And I really don't like how most of these girls have little to no backbone either. It disgusts me. Forget what I said. I hate normal. **_

Then she left my mind leaving me slightly amused by her sudden change of heart. But despite her change of mind, she had a point. _If I was normal I wouldn't be in this mess. _I thought looking at Ushio. _But I don't know where I would be…_

"Ushio-san… what did you want to show us?" Yugi said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

We were outside now, but we were far away from the other students. I recognized this area as the back of the school where the pool and other items that did who knows what were.

"Just follow me.. I'm sure you'll like it." _Right._

Ushio suddenly stopped, but I couldn't see what was in front of him. Then he looked over his shoulder and smiled at us with his signature, devilish grin. "Check it out, you two." He repositioned himself so we could see the horror in front of us.

Jounouchi and Honda were on the ground, bruised, beaten, and bloody. The grins and wild spirit in their eyes were gone, and all that was left was a hurt, defeated expression on both of their faces.

If Asara hadn't been in her seal, she would have killed Ushio right there.

Yugi, who apparently couldn't figure out that monster boy was a horrible, selfish jerk, asked the two battered boys with a horrified expression. "Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Who did this!?"

"Ushio did." I said in a low voice.

"Huh?"

"That monster of a boy, Ushio, attacked these boys because he was your _bodyguard_!" Saying the word like it was poison.

That's when I Ushio started laughing. I mean like stereo-typical bad guy 'I'm going to rule the world' laugh.

"I was your bodyguard too Pyra-chan!" He stopped laughing then grinned at us. "I told you both.. consider me your bodyguard. It's my duty to punish these guys! They're just bullies!"

"That doesn't give you the right to attack them." I countered.

"Like you have any right to argue. Don't forget about yesterday." _Like I can if he keeps bringing it up!_

"B.. But.. Ushi-san! This is too cruel!" Yugi turned to Jounouchi and Honda, obviously concerned. "Are.. are you alright Jounouchi-kun? Honda-kun?"

"Yugi.. you brat.. and Pyra… you witch.. I knew you two were behind this…" Jounouchi said, struggling with each word.

"I'm not! Why would I ask for this…!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"I wouldn't wish this on someone like you… if you are ruffians…"

"Pyra!"

"Just saying…"

"Enough of this!" Ushio pushed Yugi out of the way. "I'm not done punishing them!"

Ushio started kicking the boys like they were merely trash on the street. Like they were worthless. It made me sick.

"STOP IT!" Yugi jumped in front of the two boys to protect them from another kick. _Yugi?_

"Oh really? Yugi, why're you protecting these jerks? This is your chance to get revenge! Hit them! Kick them! And why don't you join in on the fun, Pyra-chan? It's your chance to try out those skills you used on me yesterday."

"I CAN'T DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And I won't hurt anyone else just for the amusement of others. It makes me sick just thinking about it. And despite what they did earlier they are good kids, a little misguided, but they have strong, hearts."

I moved in front of the boys as well and glared at Ushio. He just looked amused at us, like we were little kids who needed teaching.

"Most people hate those who bully them. You two are pretty nice calling these punks your friends."

"It wasn't bullying." Yugi argued. "This punishment is no good…"

Ushio just smirked again. _Why does he keep doing that?_

"Well alright.. By the way! I'll take my payment now! My bodyguard fee.. 200,000 yen… each!"

"What? 200,000 yen?" Yugi stammered.

"Heck no monster boy! I'm not paying a single yen let alone 200,000!"

"Heh Heh… for 200,000 yen, you can hit them as much as you like…"

"The only person I want to hit is you." I interrupted, my voice low again.

"Well that's not going to happen. You were lucky last time. Just remember that." Then he turned to Yugi. "Well.. maybe your unsatisfied that I didn't hit them enough…"

Yugi ran and guarded the two boys. "You've done more than enough! If anyone's going beating them up more it's me!"

_You tell him Yugi… that's what it means to be a man…_

But Ushio didn't look as amused. I guessed he had enough fun and games. His eyes seemed to turn darker with a more murderous intent. He went to Yugi and easily picked him up by the collar, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's in my nature to hate bullying… but what I'm about to do isn't 'bullying' it's a 'warning.'" Then he looked to me and smirked. "Oh. And don't even think about trying to stop me, Pyra-chan because I might end up doing more than just 'warning' him. I might 'end' him."

"This wasn't part of the deal." I countered trying to get Yugi to safety. He just smirked at me.

"Well it is now."

Then started attacking him. Punching him and kicking him over and over again. I could almost feel the pain of each hit as it landed on his tiny little body.

"Stop it. JUST STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" I ran up to him, about to put him in a headlock, but he swung his arm and I had to jump back.

"Do you even care about Yugi-kun's life, Pyra-chan?" He lifted Yugi up by the collar again, making me growl. "Well I will forgive your little attack on one condition."

"Oh and what will that be?" I said murderously.

"You will become my girl."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I will forgive your debt and your attack if you become my girlfriend, and if not." He lifted Yugi even higher, making him look even more pained. "You pay with Yugi-kun's life. Now what do you say?"

I couldn't. I just couldn't. It was too disgusting think about. And that would not only be betraying me, but also 'Him'… but that monster will kill Yugi if I didn't do anything… _He's left me with no choice…_

"Fine Ushio, you win. I will be your girl if you don't mess with Yugi, Jounouchi, or Honda. Deal?"

"But Pyra-chan…" Yugi whimpered.

"You heard the girl Yugi-kun!" He threw Yugi down on the ground then looked to me and put his arm around my shoulder, messing with my hair. "But I still want my payment tomorrow, Yugi-kun, remember that. But instead of 'warning' you, each day you don't give me the money, 50,000 more yen will be added to the total. Also, Pyra-chan will be mine for until you pay me for both her debt and yours. " He looked to me, and I nearly puked. "Come on Pyra-chan. Let's go."

"Okay…"

"Have fun Yugi-kun!" He said laughing manically.

Then we left them there. _I _left them. Honda unconscious. Jounouchi nearly so. And Yugi… Oh Yugi was in way over his head...

And it was all my fault.

As we walked away Ushio kissed me on the head with his disgusting lips, while Yugi continuously yelled my name in the background. It took all my willpower not to kill Ushio.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling unable sleep. With Ushio's words banging through my mind like an endless tyrant of storms.

After school, he took me to this place called "Burger World" and made me sit next to him like his little pet. He kept kissing me, holding me close, and forcing me to smile for him.

I hated smiling for him.

While we were there, I got the nerve to ask him why he wanted me, of all people, to be, ugh, _his girl_. And this is how he responded:

_Because you're not a sissy like the other girls. You can fight. I also see the hidden cruelty in your eyes when you fought me. We are perfect for each other._

He liked all the part of me I hated about myself. He said that right to my face that he basically liked all the bad parts of me. I never cry, ever, and I wanted to curl into a ball and cry like a little baby.

Because if he noticed… wouldn't the other students notice too?

His words kept ringing in my ears… _fight…cruelty…perfect for each other… I want to kill him._

"And I would have done it too." Asara said appearing on the chair left of my bed.

"Stop reading my thoughts, Asara! I already had a bad enough day!" I yelled at her putting a pillow on my face.

"I know. But just to let you know, it's my fault you got into this situation. I was the one who fought him."

I lifted the pillow and looked at her. "No, if I had just kept walking none of this would have happened."

"Curiosity kills."

"You can say that aga-"

WHAM! It was as if someone had hit me. Out of nowhere a massive column of energy suddenly erupted. An energy of a powerful soul being released that is. Both Asara and I can feel the energy from souls, among other things, but this was truly amazing. It was colossal! Even after the energy level died down, I could sense, if I could concentrated enough, where it came from.

I immediately ran to get my coat out of the closet.

"You're going to investigate, right?" Asara asked, standing beside me.

"No I'm just putting on a coat because I felt a little chilly… yes I'm going to investigate!" I pulled open the little window.

"Just checking." Then she went in what I like to call, standby mode where she could switch with me if necessary.

I went through the tiny window, after five minutes of trying to squeeze through it thank you very much, and ran to the source of energy. It was moving quick, but I could tell where it was heading just by the angle of trajectory.

Domino High.

I kept running through the streets, grateful that no one could see me in the dark. I was still wearing my pajamas, a simple t-shirt with shorts, and my leather jacket didn't do much to conceal me. I forgot to put on shoes in my rush, so I was running barefoot in the dark… nice.

As I ran up to the school I saw two figures standing there with a knife and money. On the right was Ushio grinning evily at the other person. On the left was where the energy was coming from that I was sensing. I looked to see it was…. Yugi? No it wasn't Yugi, but he looked very similar to him.

This boy looked almost exactly like Yugi, at first glance. However, this boy seemed darker is the best term for it. He stood more confidently than Yugi as well. His eyes were red instead of purple, and some of the blonde parts of his hair streaked up into lightning bolt shape. But the thing that stood out most was, in my opinion, was the golden, upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus on it, hanging from his neck.

Yugi had solved the puzzle. And this is what came out of it.

I hid behind the wall to keep them from seeing me, but I listened in on their game. Apparently, 'Yugi' had brought 800,000 yen in order to free himself and I from debt, but there was a price for the double amount. Both Ushio and 'Yugi' had to put the cash on top of their hands and stab as much money as they could without touching their hand. Whoever had the most cash at the end wins.

Those two were idiots.

The two kept stabbing the pile of money over and over again, 'Yugi' did so with less force, while Ushio stabbed harder to get more money. I just stood in the shadows in silence wondering what 'Yugi' was up to. He wouldn't have challenged him to this dangerous game if he didn't think he would win.

But at that moment Ushio faltered. The stack of money was small and one could easily stab themselves of they made one wrong move.

_**So this was his plan. **_Asara said in my mind.

_What?_

_**Ushio won't be able to stab the money without stabbing his hand, showing his greed within. This is not a normal game, Pyra. I can sense dark around them. The energy personifies their personalities.**_

_Meaning?_

_**Ushio's greed will be his downfall.**_

I looked to see that she was right, Ushio's hand would come down with too much force if he stabbed the money, stabbing his hand as well, but could tell that wouldn't happen. Ushio was smirking, so I knew something was up.

As if reading my thoughts Ushio erupted in a burst of outrage. "I'm the one holding the knife… So I'll defeat you! DIEEEEEEE YUGIIIIII!" He tried to stab the knife into 'Yugi's' face, I personally would have gone for the chest but my opinion, but 'Yugi' saw it coming. He jumped out of the way landing right out of Ushio's reach.

"Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules!" Just then an eye appeared on the boy's head as the dark energy started to solidify around them. "This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart! You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends, forced them in a relationship with you, and tried to steal money from me!"

The glowing eye on his head intensified as the energy grew to catastrophic levels.

"PENALTY GAME! ILLUSION OF GREED!"

Ushio started running around like a buffoon saying that he could money all around him, grabbing at the air like it was life. It was pretty sad actually.

"Let me tell you something… if all you care about is money.. the object of your greed will be all you see!" He said to the delusional Ushio. He turned away from him, and he started walking out of the area.

"Hey _Yugi_ or whoever you are!" I shouted at him. He turned to me slightly surprised to see me there. I cut him off before he had a chance to speak.

"Thank you for saving us. I really appreciate it." I looked to the puzzle at his neck, and I said in a low voice. "So, he solved it?"

'Yugi' waited a moment before answering as if wondering how to judge me. Then what seemed like forever he answered. "He did."

"Good. Then that means Jounouchi returned the puzzle piece. Good thing too or I would have had to made him give it back to Yugi by force." I paused waiting for a reaction.

"How did you find me?" Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"I felt your soul energy."

He looked at me questioningly, but decided I wouldn't say anything.

"Will you keep him safe?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nodded to him. Then left him standing in front of the school with probably a thousand questions and no answers to them.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"I guess we won't have to worry about Ushio anymore…" I said to Yugi as we walked into the school. Yugi didn't remember anything from last night after he solved the puzzle.

"Yay! And I solved the puzzle! Haha!" He threw the puzzle up in the air and caught it as it came down. Causing me to worry about the puzzle itself slightly.

"Yo Yugi, Pyra…" We turned and saw Jounouchi leaning on the wall with bandages covering his face. I tensed slightly.

"Ah Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled.

"Hey, how are your injuries, Yugi?"

"Fine… how about you?'

Jounouchi shrugged it off. "I feel fine! And how about you, Pyra? Old Ushio, do anything to you worth noting."

"Other than his disgusting paws being on me, he did nothing worth noting." I replied.

"Ewww. Anyway, I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Yugi said excitedly.

"If it isn't a cruel joke then yes."

He laughed a little then answered. "Sorry… My treasure 'is in plain view, but you can't see it' so I can't show it to you!"

"I told you not to play cruel jokes!" I was so close to smacking him on the head, but I didn't want to add even more injuries to reduce his brain cells.

"It's not a cruel joke! It's 'friendship'!" He explained. "Yugi, Pyra, and Jounouchi are visible… but our friendship is invisible!"

_Friendship… _I thought in disbelief. Why in the world would he want to be friends with me?

Yugi stood there in shock for a moment then with tears in his eyes happily exclaimed. "Yeah!"

"Well come on, we've gotta get to class!" He then ran off toward the class room, so fast one of his shoes fell off.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun! You dropped your shoe!" Yugi ran after Jounouchi with his shoe in his hand.

I chuckled at the two. Before I ran after them however, Asara spoke in my head.

'_**He' would be proud of you.**_ Then she returned to the spot.

I smiled at the thought then ran after the two buffoons.

**A/N: Such a long chapter… if you read all of this… take two Internet cookies as you finish. 200,000 yen is 1,600 US dollars so yeah a lot of money. I spent probably more than 6 hours writing this monstrosity, so I hope you guys enjoy it, if not well… take three internet cookies and tell me what I did wrong. Please review the chapter and stay tuned to the random and magical world of fan fiction!**

**E/N: My god this was a monster to edit, and I was "forced" to stay up during the writing of this chapter, I was really close to pulling out a Mary-sue card, but I hope that gets explained later. Due note, I bake all the internet cookies myself. ~ Sumar Finlly **


	3. The Flames

**A/N – I am back everyone! I won't give up writing this. I will finish this fan fiction if it is the last thing I do! I think I can, I think I can, I think I can… Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I know I wasn't gone that long, it just feels that way. **

**E/N – Quick! Spot all the mistakes in this story!**

**Btw this chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated T.**

_Italics = thoughts and emphasize _

_**Italics plus bold= Asara talking in Pyra's head**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, the series would have continued with Yugi as the main character and not with "Gecha Game On" boy! (Fan girl moment please ignore. I respect Jaden just I like Yugi better). I only own Pyra, Asara, Mr. Minato, and any other OC that might pop up in the series.**

[Pyra POV]

"Ahhhhh…. It's over! It's over! No more classes." Jounouchi said as he got up and stretched.

The bell just rung, and everyone was eager to leave. Even I was a little worn out from the class, and I liked school.

Jounouchi looked at the two of us and smiled. "Hey, Yugi, Pyra, want to stop somewhere on the way home?" I nodded. Why not? I didn't need to be home early today.

"Yeah okay!" Yugi shouted then he seemed to get an idea. "Let's go to 'hamburger world'! Their burgers are famously good!"

I tensed slightly. It had already been a week since the incident with Ushio, but his words still bombarded my mind. _Cruelty. Perfect match. _I mentally shook my head. I needed to get over it and stop being a sissy.

That was one of the words he said wasn't it?

Dang it!

"You really like hamburgers, eh?" Jounouchi commented teasingly.

"Yeah!" Then Yugi looked at me then looked down realizing something. "Wait isn't that the place you went with Ushio, Pyra-chan?"

"Don't worry about me Yugi. It's no big deal." Trying to reassure him. I didn't need my own conflicts to interfere with their fun. "Besides I didn't actually get to _eat_ while I was there. I'm curious to see what their burgers actually taste like. " Ushio told me that I was there as his girlfriend, not a trashcan, so he wouldn't let me eat.

Yugi seemed to be put at ease then he smiled at Jounouchi, who smiled back. For a second both of just them smiled like maniacs at each other, making me question their sanity a bit. Then Jounouchi broke the silence.

"We're going to 'Hamburger World'!" He shouted punching the air.

"Yaaay!"

Yugi's childlike behaviors were so adorable at times.

"Uh Umm Yugi." We turned to see Anzu packing her bag. "About that 'Burger World' place…"

"Want to go with, Anzu?" Yugi interrupted.

"It will be better if there were more of us." I added.

"Are you kidding!?" She burst with outrage, causing Yugi to back up a little. "That place is unpleasant, and they're famous for serving terrible food! Really!" I thought Yugi said they were famous for being good. Something wasn't adding up… "You really shouldn't go there!"

"Eh, is that all really true?"

"Yeah! You should never go there!"

"Then I guesses we'll go to 'Calorie Burger' in front of the station!"

Anzu turned away from us then looked back. "No can do! I've got stuff to do today…"

"What kind of stuff?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just the usual..." She said nonchalantly. "And besides you shouldn't go out today. The teacher said that there's a killer on the loose, and everyone should head home!"

"Ooo so scary. Get real. Like there is any chance that he will attack a bunch of teenagers going to a low class fast food restaurant. " I argued. "Am I right, guys? … uhhh Guys?" I looked to see Yugi and Jounouchi yelling back and forth about the criminal, trying to figure out how frightening he was. Yugi kept trying to convince Jounouchi that the criminal was a threat while Jounouchi tried to show he wasn't scared.

I sighed then looked back to talk to Anzu. To my surprise, she was already gone.

Right. Totally not suspicious at all Anzu.

"Hey guys. I think we should get going."

The two boys just looked at me like they just noticed I was there. Was I that invisible?

"Yeah sure, Pyra-chan." The three of us walked out of the classroom and into the hall. Most of the students already left, so it was quiet in the halls. But it was a good quiet. The kind that was perfect after a long day of working. It wasn't like the ones at home though, but it was good enough.

But there was still no sign of Anzu.

"Yugi, Pyra." Jounouchi said breaking the silence. "Lately, hasn't Anzu been acting strange lately?"

Wait, she doesn't usually act like a total bitch?! Who knew? The only times I have ever really talked to her, she was yelling at someone.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't gone home together in awhile…"

"I have a hunch. I think that afterschool, Anzu has been going on 'enjokousai'!" I face palmed at his very perverted suggestion. Why Jounouchi, just why?

"Eh? Enjoy Kouhai!? What's that?" Yugi asked innocently. Oh no. Before Jounouchi could make the word... graphic… I barged in.

"It's basically prostitution, Yugi, just a nicer word for it. It's when a younger woman dates an older man for money."

"Yeah 'dates.'" Jounouchi said putting quotes around the word. I elbowed him. Give the kid a break, will you?

"ANZU WOULDN"T DO THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Yugi screamed, his face blushing tremendously. Ah young love.

"Jeez, what a reaction your face is all red!"

"Quite."

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Come on…" Jounouchi said, dragging Yugi with him.

Then the three of us left the building, in search for Anzu.

-TIME SKIP-

[Yugi POV]

Pyra-chan, Jounouchi-kun, and I were hiding behind a wall stalking Aznu. _I really don't want to do this. _I thought.

Pyra-chan must have noticed I was down because she whispered in my ear. "It's okay Yugi. This is probably just a big misunderstanding. You'll see." Then she went and looked back at Anzu who was walking down to the business area of town. _I hope your right Pyra-chan…_

Just then Pyra pulled the two of us back behind the wall. I flinched at the sudden movement.

"What the hell was that for Pyra!" Jounouchi yelled.

"So you want Anzu to catch you two snooping at her?"

Jounouchi backed down, and I realized that she must of noticed Anzu was about to look towards us. How did she know?

"I thought so." She looked back out from behind the building. Then made a waving motion with her hand. "Let's go."

"Look she's going into a building!" I shouted spotting, Anzu.

"In there!?" Jounouchi asked.

The three of us looked at the building. It had nothing out of the ordinary except for the giant hamburger with cartoony gloves and eyes. It wore a chef hat tilted on its head and a mustache. Below the giant hamburger were the words.

"Burger World. Just what I suspected." Pyra stated.

"If you suspected this place then why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask."

Before Jounouchi could yell anymore the door to 'Burger World' opened. The sight behind it made me feel blush instantly come to my cheeks. Anzu was wearing the 'Burger World' uniform, a short green skirt that stopped right after her butt, not that I was looking, a tight white top that was tied at the sleeves with the 'Burger World' insignia on it, a green tie to match the skirt, and a green bandanna that was tied to her head in a bow.

And she looked really good in it too.

"Helloooo, and welcome! Three seats? I'll seat you in just…" Then she finally saw us, her speech instantly ending. Her face hardened to stone, as she looked at us with She slowly walked back into the store with Jounouchi and I just staring back at her hardened face.

"You heard the girl. Let's go in!" Pyra smile one of her rare smiles, and walked right past us. Only this time her smile wasn't for joy. It was almost evil looking.

-Time skip-

"Jounouchi-kun, Pyra-chan, maybe we shouldn't have come here, Anzu seemed really mad." The three of us sat at one of the booths. Jounouchi chuckled about Anzu working at 'Burger World' being her secret while Pyra sat next to me in silence.

Suddenly a plate clattered on the table with our food and drinks on it. I looked up to see Anzu with a bottle of ketchup looking very, very scary.

"Please have plenty of our famous ketchup…" She started squirting the red stuff all over our meals, spelling out, 'Tell on me, and I'll kill you.'

"Scary."

Pyra just picked up one of her fries and ate it. "Tastes good." How was she not affected by that?

"Hey, Anzu, what's wrong?" Jounouchi asked. I was wondering that too…

Anzu paused then said that she needed the job to get money to go to New York City in America to study dance. "It's my dream! Don't Laugh!"

"We're not laughing!" I said instantly. "Right Jounouchi-kun, Pyra-chan?"

"Anzu don't worry… We won't tell a soul!" I looked at Pyra-chan.

She sighed. "Oh course not. We should respect all dreams." Then she looked really serious. "It doesn't matter if it's big or small, realistic or not. It's rude to crush a dream." She said almost to herself. _I wonder if she was talking about herself for a moment…_

"And… these hamburgers have been ruined, take them away or I won't pay!"

"Don't worry they're on the house!" Anzu said running off to get more hamburgers.

-Time Skip-

Jounouchi and I were discussing New York City at the booth. Pyra had gone out to get some fresh air since she finished her original fries and refused to get a second batch.

Suddenly Anzu screamed and I turned to see what she was screaming at. My heart nearly stopped. A man with the tattoo '777' on his forehead was holding Pyra captive, a bandanna over her eyes, and a gun pointed straight at her head.

"Pyra-chan!" She had a blank expression on her face. She didn't seem harmed in anyway, which was good, but the lack of emotion was kind of freaky.

"Listen up! Make any noise and this chick gets it!" The man yelled. _This must be the criminal!_

After many screams and shouts of horror, we all stood huddled up in a corner. I was sweating for fear of Pyra's life. _Pyra-chan… What should I do…? _

"Damn! How did Pyra get caught up with this guy!" Jounouchi cursed under his breath. It's true. It wouldn't seem like her to get caught like this. _I wonder what happened. _

"Now the… bring me whatever I want! Who should do it…" The criminal looked at us one by one then stopped at me. "The weak-lookin' shrimp! Yeah you!" I looked at him surprised and scared. Why did I have to be so small and weak?

"Everyone else, get on the floor! Take one step towards me, and this chick dies! Bring me some booze! And some smokes! 'Lucky stripe'! Bring me only that brand!" He laughed manically as I went to get the items.

I came back with the items shortly after. I had to be careful or Pyra-chan would get killed by this man. I walked, trying not to spill the items all over the floor.

"Do you really think you are going to win, Lucky, or are you really that ignorant?" Pyra said suddenly, her voice cold and emotionless. I saw that she was smiling at him. _Pyra-chan don't!_

She turned her head in the direction of the man. "Come on Mr. Tough guy, ditch this place and live another day." She cocked her head. "No one will blame you for being more of a coward than you already are. A woman captive? So clique."

The criminal looked at her stunned as we all did. What was she trying to do, get herself killed? Then I realized, she wanted to make the criminal scared and leave. She was trying to intimidate him. But why? It was more dangerous to do that than to wait until the man got what he wanted. What made her take such a risk?

"Nothing?" She chuckled. "Well, Lucky, if you can't even speak up to your _hostage _then you might as well leave -"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The criminal smacked Pyra right across the face.

"Pyra-chan!" I felt energy flowing through my body. It threatened to overwhelm every one of my senses as it coursed through my body. Then… nothing.

[Pyra POV]

This is what I get for trying to be nice. For trying to be considerate of those around me. Some guy, who thinks he is on top of the world, points a gun at my head. I just wanted to leave the two to have an actual conversation without me making it awkward sitting there, so I went on a little walk. I went outside for maybe five minutes and Lucky, as I like to call him, puts a gun to my head and blindfolds me.

I had to stop Asara from talking about the possibility of the criminal attacking a "low class fast food restaurant" in my head. She went back to the seal, much to my relief, but told me I would never hear the end of it. This, with the combination of the blindfold and gun pointed to my head, put me in a bad mood.

Mr. Lucky had no idea of what he unleashed. From both me and with 'Yugi'.

After trying to save Yugi by intimidating the guy, which almost worked mind you Lucky smacked me with his gun! Then I sensed the soul energy spike from the puzzle, and Mr. Alter Ego himself came to the table.

The boy snickered a bit then sat down putting the items on the table. "Here's what you ordered!"

"Why you… did I say you could sit down!?"

"Whaaat.. I thought I'd keep you company.. If you've got the guts, how about we play a game?"

I repressed a snicker at this. Lucky is going to get it.

"A… G…. Game!?" He sounded shocked. Probably because of Yugi recent transformation. But he got his cool back after a second. "Hmmm… A game.. I need to have a little fun…" He placed me on the table behind him. I was tempted to run away, but he might shoot 'Yugi' if I did.

"However the loser of the game loses his life!" 'Yugi' proclaimed. Wait, what? I didn't think the guy would kill anyone… would he?

"Interesting… what are the rules?" Lucky opened the bottle of booze and lifted the bottle as well, and I think he had a cigarette in his mouth although it was hard to tell just by sound. He was obviously cocky that the boy couldn't do anything.

If he only knew.

"Then I shall explain the rules." The rules were simple, at least simpler than last time.

The two could interact with each other, but the restriction was they could only use one finger. They choose one out of the ten and then they basically try to kill each other.

Why not?

Lucky chosen his right index finger, the one with the gun on it, and 'Yugi' chose this right thumb.

Before the game began 'Yugi' chuckled a bit. "And what will you do once the game has begun?"

"I'll pull the trigger, of course!"

Of course.

The room was silent for a moment, as if already mourning the loss of a soul. The atmosphere felt heavy with anticipation and dread.

I still couldn't figure out how 'Yugi' was going to kill the guy or even why. He didn't kill Ushio. He made him mentally insane, but he didn't actually _kill _him. I could have handled Lucky on my own, so why go this far? Maybe…

"Game Start!"

Lucky started laughing, which was kind odd sounding with the cigarette, then shouted gleefully. "And now, game over!"

There was a click, an awful silence, and I waited….. But there was no bang.

Huh? What was that clicking sound? Did the click come from 'Yugi'? I sighed inwardly. I hate this stupid blindfold. I can't see what's going on.

"Tch… I forgot that I ordered a lighter. And it's been awhile since I had a smoke…. As your final act, use that thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you."

He is such a charming fellow, isn't he?

There was little to no sound for a moment as 'Yugi' came closer to the man and lit the cigarette. Fire flared from the lighter with another click.

Each click led to Lucky's demise.

"Here's the lighter! Take it with you to the next world!"

Then it hit me about how 'Yugi' was going to kill this guy. The lighter. The alcohol. It made perfect sense now.

Flames. He was going to make the man erupt in killer, heart wrenching flames.

"Don't fire the pistol either! " 'Yugi' warned, snapping me back to reality. "The recoil will definitely make the lighter fall! Let's go Pyra!"

He pulled me from the table I was sitting at, away from the man, the so called lucky man, who already was in denial about the situation. He kept mumbling about his luck and kept repeating the same words over and over again. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

'Yugi' pulled me away from wrecked man. The man that was about to become a flaming pillar that I let die. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

_I can't let this happen. _I found myself thinking._ Nobody needs to die in flames. Not again._

I stopped and pulled off the blindfold. As I tried to go towards Lucky, 'Yugi' grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing Pyra? We have to go!"

"I can't let this man die like this!" My voice was desperate. I could tell, but I didn't care. I just couldn't let him die like the others.

"What?!" He loosened his grip for a second which gave me the moment to turn and look at Lucky.

But all I saw were erupting flames.

And all I heard were screams.

And all I knew is that I failed.

Like I failed them.

_Oh no…_

[Other Yugi's POV]

I knew my methods were rough. I knew I would kill the man. We both knew, Pyra and I. I even said it before we started the game.

Then why did she want to save the man that tried to kill her? Pyra tried to go back to criminal in order to stop the reaction, but for what reason? The man meant nothing to her, clearly, and he tried to kill Pyra then why? Why? The reasoning astounded me.

As the man erupted in flames, I looked at the red-head. "There was nothing you could do."

She didn't speak for a moment, and she kept her bright green eyes on the flames. I couldn't see her face though.

Then she finally answered. "I could have stopped you."

"He would have shot you with his gun then he would have shot me."

"I could have done something!"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you have tried to save him? He threatened to kill you. He threatened to kill me. He threatened to kill everyone in this building!" I sighed. "Why would you defend a man would do that?"

She didn't say anything, I could tell she was lost in her own mind. She just sat there, seeing without seeing what was in front of her.

Someone must have called the police because I heard sirens blaring around the building.

We really needed to get going.

"Pyra, we need to go."

I tried to grab her wrist, but she instantly retracted it. She turned so suddenly towards me, and her appearance was so surprising that I took a step back.

Pyra was crying. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were red, and tears ran down her face.

Definitely not normal.

"Pyra are you okay?" I asked. This really wasn't like her. She wouldn't cry over her opponents.

"_They _keep telling me it's okay when it's not." She said barely a whisper.

"Pyra?"

"_They _keep saying they want me to live. Especially Leo. He keeps saying he wants me to be happy." She smiled at this, but her tears came down even faster.

I had no idea who Leo was, but something defiantly was wrong with her. I tried to be gentle. "And you should try to be happy."

"But _They_ died because of me. All of them. So I don't deserve to be happy." At this she crouched on the floor and started mumbling under her breath. "Mommy, Daddy, Leo, Winter, Hazel, Samantha, Melody, and everyone else. All dead. All gone. All because of me and _the flames_."

So that was it. That's why she didn't want me to kill the criminal. Pyra's family died because of a fire, and she didn't want the man to die the same way. And she had survivor's guilt as well.

"You didn't kill anyone Pyra. The fire did. You did nothing wrong." She looked up at me, very child-like.

"But they were protecting me… _They _all were… If _They_ weren't protecting me, _They _wouldn't have died. If _They_ weren't protecting me, _They_ would be happy. If _They _weren't protecting me, only _I_ would be the one in eternal pain!"

She crumbled to the ground, and stared at the criminal. The flames had already died out, and all that was left was the charcoaled carcass.

"_They _would still be alive."

"And you would be dead." I countered, couching next to her.

"Yes."

"They protected you because they loved you."

"You don't know anything."

"I know people do crazy things for love." She looked at me with a confused expression. "I know they will protect them with all their hearts no matter the consequences."

"Is this from personal experience?"

I paused. I didn't know. I don't remember anything before Yugi solved the 'Millenium Puzzle'. It just felt… right. "Yes."

She looked down for a moment, thinking of something. Then she looked back up at me.

"So is it okay to be happy?" Then she added. "…and love?"

I nodded at the girl. "Of course it is. You can always be happy. And it is always okay to love."

The girl closed her eyes, and breathed deeply in and out. After a moment of silence, she answered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go. Our friends are waiting for us." I held my hand out to her. She looked at it tentatively as if worried it would attack her. "Come on, I don't bite."

She grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up. She seemed a little shaken, but otherwise stable. I really hope she would be okay, but I needed to go. Jounouchi and Anzu were coming.

However, before I gave the control over to my other self, Pyra whispered a few last words to me.

"Thank you again. I'm not afraid anymore."

I smirked. "That's what friends are for."

She then smiled at me with one of her rare smiles. "Right. We are friends aren't we? See you again later Yugi."

I winked at the girl. She was confusing, to say the least, but something about her perked my interest. There was more to this girl that meets the eyes.

She as strong, yet very weak. Secretive yet times you can read her like an open book. She cares about others more than herself. She sees everything yet sometimes is blind to the world. She sees the beauty in the outside world, but she doesn't see the beauty of herself.

_This is going to be interesting_. I thought as I gave the control to my other self.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: Okay now that chapter is done! Just to let you guys know there is no definite schedule to how these chapter are going to be released; they will come as I type them. How do you think of it so far? Any suggestions will be looked at and tried to be fit in. Season 0 will be no more than 30 chapters, just to let you know. Please review if you want and take an Internet cookie if you do. See you next time everyone!**

E/N: Did you count 214 mistakes? If so, please, contact the grammar police at ! #-$$%-^&*()


End file.
